Occasionally, a server may need to be shut down for maintenance. However, users may still write to the server when the server is shutting down. Shutting down the server while users are still writing to the server may cause problems such as data loss, file system inconsistency, etc. Therefore, it is desirable to find a way to prevent users from writing to the server when the server is shutting down.